Adam Grayson
Adam Grayson is a twenty-four year old British man who moved to Queens, New York to live with his Uncle and Aunt and to work in a career of acting. He is the owner of the blog Becoming The Face and a main character in the Shattered Psyche Verse series of blogs. Unknown to him due to memory problems; he had encountered The Fears on the 1st of January, 2000. The beginning of the new Millennium along with his three friends; Anna, Iris and Chad. Since then Adam has struggled to keep his personality in check and it often causes him to develop extra personalities. Because of his interest in acting; these personalities tend to base themselves off of fictional characters. Adam's life went fairly normal until recently when the theater group he worked with began to work on a play featuring The Slender Man. From that point onwards; Slender Man and The Fears re-entered his life beginning the main part of Project Destiny. He now is trying to deal with this new dangerous situation with the help of his acting friends. Personality Adam was the oldest out of he and his friends when he was a kid so he tended to act in a big-brother style role to them. This personality trait has stuck even now as he feels a sibling protection to most of his friends and even feels a desire to be there for others to complete strangers too. The situation and stress has been known to bring out a fair amount of anger in him in-between these acts of kindness though. He also is currently in a relationship with one of his friends: Eve. List of Split-Personalities: Currently not every personality is known yet, what is known is that each one represents a different Fear; whether they are against them or serving them. *The Millennium Earl: This was Adam's first personality brought into existence on the Millennium Incident. It is only recently that it has given itself the name of Adam's favourite fictional character. It seems to be its own unique personality; seeking to ensure itself and Adam's safety. *The Master: The Master is a personality that represents The Wooden Girl and was the first to hint to Adam about the upcoming dangers. He is based upon The Master of the Doctor Who tv series and used The Master's famous drumming comments as a warning sign about The Wooden Girl. It is unknown currently if He is obedient to her or not. *The Phantom: A completely original personality that treats The Slender Man as a god; serving him willingly. The children named Slender Man "The Phantom" when they were young and so this personality took that title in tribute. He acts like a typical worshipping Proxy. *Rupert Giles: This is one of two personalities that represent The Cold Boy. Not much is known about him yet but it is known that he is based upon Rupert Giles of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and that he seeks to help Adam and is against The Cold Boy *Repo Man: This is the second Cold Boy representation personality. Not much is known about him either other than the fact that he serves The Cold Boy and is based upon Repo Man from Repo: The Genetic Opera. *Angelus: This personality represents The Rake and obeys its master's call. He is based upon Angelus from Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel: The series, fully representing The Rake's brutality and cunning in one package. Like his namesake he enjoys toying with and mocking his opponents. Category:Characters Category:Shattered Psyche